


Gli occhi di un padre

by Umabel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umabel/pseuds/Umabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis Baratheon sorrise, nessuno a parte Shireen Baratheon poté vederlo. {Un momento fra padre e figlia.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli occhi di un padre

_Gli occhi dei padri sono le leggi dei figli._

La Roccia del Drago non era un luogo adatto ad una fanciulla, ma questo Stannis Baratheon l'aveva capito ben prima che maestro Cressen lo dicesse ad alta voce; l'alternativa non era Nido dell'Aquila: l'unica principessa lasciata da re Robert doveva stabilirsi ad Approdo del Re, un paese sicuramente meno lugubre dell'isola di cui era stata erede.  
Stannis era intento a rimuginare su questa e su altre questioni, quando varcò la soglia del salone: la tavola non era stata imbandita per la cena, in compenso il camino era acceso, il profumo intenso della legna divorata dal fuoco si univa all'aria salmastra, col passare del tempo, Stannis aveva imparato a trovare confortante quel miscuglio di odori.  
Shireen Baratheon era adagiata su una pelle d'orso, le braccia incrociate sotto il mento, le palpebre abbassate quasi stesse dormendo, la lunga treccia di capelli neri era attraversata dai riflessi rossastri delle fiamme; secondo la lady sua moglie, un chiaro segnale della benevolenza del Signore della Luce.   
_'Se la veglia con tanta premura.'_ pensò Stannis: _'Potrebbe guarirle il viso.'_ ma non lo disse, notò con involontario sollievo che Macchia non era nei paraggi.  
Selezionare le amicizie della bambina non era un suo compito, ma riteneva quel giullare triste, a tratti vagamente inquietante. Cressen gli aveva raccomandato la prudenza, l'uomo era innocuo e Shireen era sola.  
La ragazzina non parve udirlo, rimase immobile per alcuni attimi: non possedeva la bellezza radiosa di Myrcella, però era silenziosa, obbediente e di buon carattere.  
Non ricordava di averla mai punita per qualche mancanza, invece gli venivano tessute le sue doti di allieva diligente e devota figlia. Erano qualità che compensavano ampiamente le chiazze di pelle grigia, anzi proprio quei segni testimoniavano la sua forza: aveva sconfitto una malattia che aveva falciato moltissimi infanti, si era attaccata alla vita con la furia di una Baratheon.  
Era consapevole della propria condizione, ma l'affrontava con dignità, con coraggio. «Certo, certo.» gli aveva detto Robert, poi aveva scosso la testa: «Dubito che possa essere vista da tutti con i tuoi occhi di padre.» il suo defunto sovrano era stato parsimonioso nello sfoggiare diplomazia, la maggior parte delle volte, Stannis ne era stato infastidito. Lo stesso era accaduto quella volta.  
«Cosa vuoi dirmi, maestà?» aveva chiesto Stannis.  
Robert aveva fatto un cenno vago con la mano, poi era tornato a svuotare la coppa di vino.  
«Tua figlia è sfigurata, Stannis.» si era fatto avanti Renly: «In qualche misura, la malattia l'ha realmente uccisa.» il più giovane era stato impudente sin dalla nascita, Jon Arryn aveva tentato di zittirlo con un colpetto di tosse ma era rimasto inascoltato: «Non la condanneremo ad essere una Sorella del Silenzio, ma non aspettarti che gli Stark l'accolgano a braccia aperte.» doveva essersi sentito orgoglioso della crudeltà dimostrata, perché era tornato a sedere con aria tronfia.  
Stannis aveva ritenuto superfluo ribattere con le parole, disonorevole farlo con le armi: «Ringrazia di avere il suo medesimo sangue, fratello.» aveva ringhiato: «Il sangue del re dei Setti Regni o avresti risposto di queste...» non aveva fatto in tempo a concludere la frase.  
«Verità?» aveva chiosato Renly Baratheon.  
Stannis si era sentito avvampare di sdegno: era suo specifico dovere difendere Shireen, né onta più grave avrebbe potuto macchiare un padre dall'aver esposto la progenie agli insulti.  
Jon Arryn doveva averlo intuito, perché aveva fatto un passo avanti: pronto a ricondurre gli Uomini Cervo alla calma.  
«Ora basta!» aveva tuonato Robert: «Shireen ha cinque... Sei anni, abbiamo tempo per escogitare qualcosa e stasera, io voglio andare a puttane senza una vostra dannata lite nelle orecchie. State zitti ed uscite.» Robert Baratheon aveva il dono della sintesi.  
Quella discussione era stata definitivamente abbandonata: Brandon Stark non sarebbe diventato il promesso di Shireen Baratheon.  
 _'Una fortuna per lei.'_ si concesse il lusso di quella riflessione, il re Stannis, mentre guardava quella figura minuta, forse non aggraziata ma gentile.  
Shireen aprì i grandi occhi blu, velati della malinconia che era solito associare alla figura di Cassana Baratheon, sua madre.  
Lo fissò, dapprima perplessa, quindi si alzò in piedi con un profondo respiro ed abbassò la testolina, la sua voce era seria, un po' assonnata: «Maestà.» lo salutò compita, le piccole mani accarezzavano la gonna verde.  
Stannis Baratheon era re per diritto, poteva accettare di essere chiamato 'sua grazia' da Selyse perché non c'era molta tenerezza nel loro matrimonio: egli era ligio agli impegni presi, né le mancava di rispetto con sgualdrine o servette, le tributava gli onori che una sposa onesta merita ed era il massimo che potesse concedere.  
Era Shireen la sfumatura di dolcezza nell'unione fra il Cervo e la Volpe, era una bambina amabile, che meritava di avere musica gioiosa, aria fresca e giardini in fiore.  
Gli era facile provare un sentimento morbido, caldo per quella creaturina giovane e segnata dall'asprezza della vita, dalla ruvidità di un genitore incapace di tenerla sulle ginocchia per raccontarle storie di eroi e di dame. Ciò che nutriva per lei era puro, un angolo segreto del suo cuore stretto nel giogo delle responsabilità, era uno slancio che lo riportava indietro nel tempo, quando i suoi genitori gli sorridevano, riempiendolo di orgoglio. E di affetto.  
«Shireen.» la sua bocca era fatta per impartire ordini, quella volta, mormorò.  
Lei alzò la testa, aggrottò la fronte in un'espressione perplessa, spostò l'attenzione sul tavolo.   
_'Perché sei allarmata, bambina? Io sono tuo padre, devi sentirti al sicuro con me.'_ la frase non sarebbe mai uscita dalla sua testa, un tormento in più nella notte.  
«Io sono tuo padre.» disse invece Stannis: «Così tu mi chiamerai.» sentenziò, sperò che lei avesse colto il significato di quelle parole.  
Un'illusione che si infranse innanzi al silenzio di Shireen.  
Arretrò di un passo, Stannis Baratheon, qualcuno li stava raggiungendo ma non si curò di chi potesse essere. Serrò la mascella.  
«Lo farò.» acconsentì Shireen, il tono era tranquillo e sicuro al tempo stesso, pieno della fierezza di una Baratheon, di una principessa di sangue, di sua figlia: «Padre mio.»  
Stannis Baratheon sorrise, nessuno a parte Shireen Baratheon poté vederlo.


End file.
